


again

by moondustt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustt/pseuds/moondustt
Summary: "I love you.""What?""I love you."Steve's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, utter surprise on his face. He had never, ever thought he'd hear Bucky say it again, after everything that had happened.





	again

_"What?"_

"I love you."

They stared at each other for a moment. Steve's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, utter surprise on his face. He was sitting on the counter in their bathroom while Bucky was cleaning him with a washcloth, part of the aftercare of what just happened in their bedroom. He was out of his headspace, Bucky always made sure of that, but his mind was still a bit clouded and it took him a while to take in what Bucky had said.

He had never thought he'd hear Bucky say it again, after everything that had happened. When they got back together after a while, he had hoped for it, but Bucky was damaged. His emotions were damaged, living so long with them being suppressed. So when Bucky didn't say anything back when Steve told him he loved him, Steve understood. Bucky showed him in other ways, with his touches and sweet gestures. He always put Steve first, and always cared for him. And Steve could live with that.

 

Until Bucky had actually said it and Steve felt like the happiest human on earth.

Bucky wiped his thumb over Steve's cheek and Steve noticed only now he had started to cry. Hearing Bucky say he loved him was one of the most incredible things, and he wanted to hear it over and over.

"Please say it again," he whispered, a fond smile on his face and his eyes on Bucky's.

"I love you." Bucky repeated, cupping Steve's face and smiling as well. "I love you so much."

Steve promptly started crying even more, throwing himself in Bucky's arms and holding on as tight as possible.

Steve's voice was muffled, but Bucky could clearly make out a "I love you too."

After a while Bucky slowly unwrapped Steve from him and wiped away the last remaining tears off Steve's face, before going back to cleaning Steve's body.

"Again?"

Bucky laughed. "I love you, Stevie," he said, giving Steve a kiss on his nose.

Steve closed his eyes and listened to Bucky's breathing. He still felt the euphoria of an hour ago but also the fatigue, and he leaned onto Bucky again.

Bucky helped him put on a shirt and picked him up, carrying him to the bed. When they were both laying comfortably Steve nuzzled his face in Bucky's chest, already falling asleep.

"One more time?" he asked, voice only a whisper from how tired he was.

"I," kiss on his cheek. "Love," kiss on his forehead. "You," kiss on his other cheek. "Stevie," kiss on his nose.

Steve smiled. He didn't think he could ever, ever get tired of hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been way too long but my school year is over now so here is a little thingy i wrote in an hour


End file.
